


Closer

by Precious_connor_grumpy_hank



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned of Allison Argent, Mentions of Laura Hale - Freeform, Moving In Together, Stiles and Derek being cute little fuckers, based on a post on tumblr, stiles awesome LED light shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_connor_grumpy_hank/pseuds/Precious_connor_grumpy_hank
Summary: Stiles and Derek finally move into an apartment together. Scotr accidentally shuts the door in the two in a dark closet. Stiles saves the day with his Bolt LED light sneakers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post from tumblr that said: Person A: It's so dark in here I can't see a thing.  
> Person B: Don't worry babe, I got this.  
> Person B: *Stomps on the floor lighting up sketchers*
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

They were moving into an apartment together, Stiles finally opened his bookstore that sat between two coffee shops down the street. He thought it was smart to place it between two shops that people frequent a lot and maybe just maybe if they loved books they’d give his place a chance too. Derek’s law firm wasn’t too far of a distance but just enough for him to wake up in the mornings to plop a kiss on Stiles forehead and leave. The move wasn’t too hard because they both didn’t own too much stuff, Stiles was moving from the apartment he shared with Scott just bring along his belongings in his bed. Derek on the other hand was moving from his old house in the preserve, his older sister and brother-in-law took the house over when Derek announced he was moving into a studio apartment with his fiancé. His sister was ecstatic that Derek was finally moving in with Stiles.

They decided that they moved more than enough today, Stiles recommending the small sub shop down the street for lunch and Derek nodded his head in agreement.

“ Dude I so deserve this right now.” Stiles moaned around a chicken tender, Derek staring at him in amusement.

“ We came here just for you to have chicken tenders? ” Derek asked in mock disbelief causing Stiles to pause and look at him before taking another bite and laughing.

“ Don’t laugh with your mouth full, you’re gonna choke.” Derek took a bite of his sub, closing his eyes as he savored it.

Swallowing his food Stiles puts a hand over his heart and laughs, “ Aw, Der, you care about me! That’s so thoughtful!” 

“ Shut up and eat your chicken tenders.” Derek muttered as he stole one popping the little piece in his mouth with a grin.

“ Dude!” Stiles put his arms around his food protectively, eyeing Derek as if he’d take another one.

Derek just waved his hand dismissing Stiles; he took a sip of his water and went back to finishing off his sub with the thought of them still having to finish off moving the rest of their shit into the studio. Too deep into his thoughts, he didn’t notice the hand that reached across the table to intertwine with his until the gentle touch against his skin. He looked across the table at Stiles, his cheeks tinted with a blush and his lips pulled into a small smile as he started at their intertwined fingers. Derek gave his hand a little squeezed that made Stiles smile widen, reaching his moles. Derek’s favorite feature on Stiles. He could spend hours and hours tracing Stiles moles and Stiles god did he feel so exposed when Derek would lay gentle kisses on them. 

Stiles voice ripped Derek from his thoughts, just catching what Stiles was saying, “This is actually happening, right?”

Derek smiled in response, “ Of course, Stiles.”

“ Oh! Before I forget Scott said that he’d be over in a few to help us finish. I just figured that it would help us get it done sooner so we can test out our new bed. Sound good?” Stiles grinned devilishly raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Derek let out a laugh and pulled his hand free, “ Whatever you say, Stiles.”

*      *      *     *     *     *  
When they got back to the studio apartment, walking hand in hand Scott was already there, leaning against his car parked in the visitor’s parking spot. He smiled and waved once his eyes landed on Stiles and Derek pushing off the car and making his way over to them.

“ Hey Scotty!” Stiles pulled his hand from Derek’s grip to envelope Scott in a one arm hug patting his back, “ Thanks for coming, we really do need the help.”

“ No problem, dude, Allison is at the park with the kids so I figured I could give you guys a hand.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“ Great! “ Stiles clapped his hands together in excitement, “ Lets get started!”

They started with the boxes in Stiles jeep; it was a new jeep actually a 2016 blue jeep wrangler. Roscoe had finally died and Stiles found it hard to part with the piece of junk, as Derek would call it. That only ended in Stiles rubbing the vehicle and whispering to it ‘ Don’t listen to him baby, he’s just jealous.’ Derek only rolled his eyes and laughed.

They carried boxes and after boxes into the studio, setting them down into the right area they belonged to. Stiles labeled them in black sharpie so they knew where to put them. Stiles and Derek were setting most of the random boxes in the big storage closet they had, it was dark and they hadn’t put a light in it yet making it a littler hard to see where they were setting the boxes down. Scott walked by, Derek and Stiles were just putting a huge box down in the storage closet when the door shut leaving them both in darkness.

“ You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Derek muttered, feeling around him to see if he was going to walk straight into something.

“ Dude I got this.” Stiles grinned even though he knew Derek couldn’t see him in pure darkness, it was just out of habit.

Stiles bent his knees to jump and landed really hard on the floor, the room illuminating with the flash of LED lights from Stiles shoes.

" Really, Stiles?" Derek said as he crossed his arms over his chest in amusement.

" They're cool, you have to admit!"

" Yeah, okay." Derek chuckled and Stiles turned his back to him to jump again. 

Once again he repeated the action of lighting up his shoes and found he was the closest to the door as he held his hand out to clasp around the knob. Before he could pull it open he was pushed up against the door, Derek’s hands running through his hair as he brought his lips down into a quick bruising kiss. Stiles hand fell from the door nob and to his side as his other hand went to support the back of Derek’s neck, pushing into the kiss wanting more. His legs wrapped around Derek’s waist just as the door was pulled open causing them to crash to the floor both of them landing with a hard sound.

Stiles looked up from his spot straddling Derek’s lap to a very sheepish Scott, “ Ah, sorry guys.”

Stiles took the out stretched hand that Scott offered, “ It’s okay dude, honest mistake,” He moved closer to Scotts ear and whispered, “ Thanks though, Derek got a little handsy if you know what I mean.” Stiles winked and Scott just groaned and face palmed himself.

“ I can hear you, idiot.” Derek said as he pushed himself off the floor, brushing his pants off as if there was anything there.

“ Yeah, yeah, lets just finish this.” Stiles waved the both of them to follow as they brought the rest of the boxes in.

That night Derek didn’t fail in making Stiles squirm and moan below him on their new bed, testing it till they both couldn’t move their bodies no more. Derek tangled their bodies together, kissing the top of Stiles head content in their new apartment.


End file.
